bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Limpia Corazo
Limpia Corazo (Lit. Heart of Purity) is an Arrancar that serves under Término Muerte and the Dios Segunda Espada of Los Cinco Dios. Appearence Limpia has snow-white skin, brown eyes, and smoothe long orange hair. She wears an oddly-cut variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts; this jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, is provided with a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gives her fingers the appearance of a cat's paws. Physically, she appears to be just about as well-endowed as Orihime Inoue is. Her hollow mask is located near her right shoulder and extends to her right cheek. Her hollow hole has not been revealed as of yet. Personality In terms of personality Limpia seems rather rude. Despite her rather beautiful appearance, she has no qualms about pointing out when others have similar habits, as she does to Nadeshiko. She also gets quite bothered if an enemy attacks her while she is talking. Strangely, Limpia seems to show some concern for her enemies, as seen after Keisaku's loss of blood and near-death. Unlike most of her comrades, Limpia does care for her Fracción, as she is noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading. She is then shown angrily assaulting Ryan seconds after their defeat at the hands of General Byakko. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: While a person of few words, Limpia has shown herself to be an intuitive person. During the battle between Ryan and Sangre, she noted how similar the two were, especially in terms of energy signatures. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of Los Cinco Dios, Limpia is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō inside the dome of Lo Sol. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Limpia has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Ryan, a famous prodigy of swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. Her body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that she can stop her attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Cero: Like other Arrancar, she is able to fire a considerably powerful cero blast. She can fire it from her mouth. It is unknown if she can also use the Gran Rey Cero and Cero Oscuras. Zanpakuto Delfín (Lit. Spanish for Dolphin) is the Zanpakuto wielded by Limpia. In its sealed state, Limpia's zanpakuto is unusually wide in comparison to its length, and is also completely hollow, consisting of nothing more than the edges. The handle is aqua blue and guard is slightly wider than the blade and has two small holes on each end that Limpia uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is shorter than the sheathe. It is worn horizontally on her upper back. * Resurrección: Awakened by the command, "Submerge". When releasing her Zanpakutō she holds it in an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water, that reshapes itself into a cyclone-like cocoon which Limpia then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone and the remains of her hollow mask on her face and neck seen in her sealed form disappear, now instead creating a collar around her neck with extensions that cover her nipples, spaulders on her shoulders and two wing-like protrusions on her back featuring what appears to be a dolphin fin on each, a mini-skirt consisting of bones and something that reassembles a rib cage down her stomach. She now wears a pair of knee long boots and elbow long glows. Her weapon now takes the form of a Zweihänder. Limpia's hair becomes messy and she loses her smoothness and she also gains two pink crying-like markings under her eyes. **'Resurrección Special Ability:' In this form, Limpia gains immense speed and strength. Her increase in strength is so great that a simple swing of her sword is strong enough to send a cutting wind that even at longer distances can easily cut an opponent. The speed is also so great that an opponent, such as Masaru, a shinigami captain, was unable to comprehend what had happened until moments after. **'Impactola Cero:' Spanish for "Shockwave Zero", it is a technique utilized only by Limpia in her release state. By slicing at an opponent's body, she can send mini-shockwaves through their body. They are, at first, unrecognized, until they begin to build up within the opponent's body. She can then control the opponent's nervous system by their brain's shockwaves that are given off by the brain. This is one of the very few cero that isnt a direct assult type.